xaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosemarie Talisa
History Prior to the Institute Born in a small rural town in central New South Wales, Australia, Rose grew up with deep connection to the earth. Having to live off the land and its produce allowed Rose to discover her geokinesis at the early age of eleven. Moving small pieces of rock, which she herself could not lift, saw the foundations of her power as an earth manipulator. Gradually moving larger pieces of rock and sprouting structures from the earth, Rose began to exercise control over her ability. Generally a shy child, she was hesitant to show her powers. Rose's mother and father were both cotton farmers. The intensity of the labour often led to physical and mental strain on them, and therefore the family. Misuse of alcohol with what little money they had led to frequent fights in the Talisa household. Instances of domestic abuse became common, and while having a traumatic emotional effect, they allowed Rose to exercise her emotions into her geokinesis. This is a trait which she still uses to this day, able to manipulate entire buildings if her anger becomes unrivaled. However, the emotional trauma of her childhood foundates her character to this very day. As the first in her family to possess the X-Gene, her family had thought they struck a goldmine. Perhaps able to make a few extra dollars out of broadcasting their daughter's ability, they began to advertise her as a kind of show. Similar to a one-man-circus-act, Rose would use her abilities to amaze an audience. Her increasing popularity allowed Xavier's to follow and track her progress. This was until she fell into mortal danger at the age of 16. With her mother's death to cancer, Rose and her father were devastated. Her character shift, being shy, led to her depressive state. Her popularity began to decline and, resultedly, her father had become increasingly unhappy with the smaller checks he was receiving. His ruthless and virtually loveless character led him to call street thugs to "teach his daughter a lesson in showbusiness". While returning to her car from the grocery store, Rose was attacked by a group of these thugs. Having not learned any kind of self-protection, she was beaten to the ground easily. The earth split below her, and Rose moved into an adrenaline-fuelled state of hyper-geokinesis. This was the first occurence of using her bending to fight and would see the immense change in her personality as a result. The four thugs died to Rose's hand that night, and Rose pursued her father with immense anger and a newfound control over her abilities. With her father's death on her hands, as well as the four street thugs which had threatened her, Rose became increasingly unstable. The only thing which drew her out of the immense grief was the knock at the door, which revealed to be a Professor for Xavier Institute for the Gifted, who bore the possibility for a future in helping people. The Institute Rose's first day at the institute was a blur. The death of a close friend to the Institute, Faith, through her hanging in the lobby, led to intense questioning about allegiances. Having to stand back from the intense group, Rose was apprehended by a suspicious kid with a knife held to her throat. After he was pushed toward the elevator through the efforts of Ricky Travis and Thomas Fein, it became evident he had power negation. Rose stood back from the boys fighting, took the knife she was apprehended with, and exited the scene. From this day forward, Rose began to establish relationships with many people throughout the Institute. Communicating and having close bonds with a variety of people has allowed Rose to settle her temper. Recently, her temper only rises when someone she cares for is in mortal danger, or she is stirred up by some event. An example of such is the death of her close friend Miya Garcia, who had shot herself as a result of the telepathic control of Endgame. Rose is heavily affected by her death and, while she does not show it, has established a personal vendetta to see the death of End Game. Personality Rose often sees things in black and white- people are either with her or against her. She prefers to have people on her side, though will not face down to a crowd. She tends to hold forms of short-term grudges with those that have done her wrong, which may get in the way of her objectivity. Often a relaxed character, Rose meditates frequently to ensure that her temper remains under control and her connection with the ground, which gives her energy, remains strong. However, she is easily agitated from rude remarks and will use brute force to determine her superiority. Rose is an outgoing character. However, she often has internal struggles and a seeming inability to quickly understand people's emotion-- perhaps a result of misreatment from her childhood. Commonly stubborn, agitatable and aggressive, Rose has developed these traits as a "bad side" to her geokinesis. However, she is also strong, confident and caring character. She is protective over those she cares about and is largely afflicted when they are casualties. Often she would put her life on the line to save another, to fulfill her hopes for a better future. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Use of neutral jing-- waiting and watching for an ideal time to make the attack. Rose often has her own twist on this and establishes the opportunity herself. Unknown Mutant Rating - To be tested Rose's abilities remain untested and thus a viable rating cannot be established. This is to be tested at a later date with all variables including mood, mental and physical state under control. Geokinesis: 'The ability to manipulate the movements of minerals in the earth, in all its variables, using supposed psychic powers. *'Earth manipulation: Rose is able to manipulate all minerals through the earth. This allows her to have control over most earthen materials, especially rock. She is able to shift between various forms of fighting, mostly centered around neutral jing. She is able to achieve levitation, forge weaponry and construct physical barriers with use of earth. *'Seismic sense:' This skill enables Rose to detect vibrations through the ground to establish a "mental map" of the scenario. This allows her to establish everything with a connection to the ground, including the variant pressures and people through the way they walk. This skill essentially acts as sonar, but through earth and metal. *'Metal manipulation: '''With metal as merely purified earth, Rose is able to focus her ability to control the mineral particles. This allows her to melt and mould metal to whatever form she requires. Her limits remain at the toughest metals, which she cannot bend, including vibranium and adamantium. *'Bone manipulation: As seen above, Rose has the ability to control mineral content, even in small dosages. Bone contains calcium phosphate, which when Rose foccuses her power hard enough, she is able to force their output of energy, and thus movement. Not mind control, but body control, bone bending may only last for five minutes (2 OOC) and will allow Rose to control the skeleton of her victim. She is, however, unable to use this for four hours (30 OOC minutes) and may only control with direct contact to skin lasting five minutes ago (1 OOC). Physical Abilities Rose maintains a high level of personal fitness, involving herself in rigorious training daily in the Danger Room and the Gym. Her physical abilities, especially in various martial arts, is exhibited in her geokinesis. Often using various kicks, punches and specific movements, Rose is able to launch earth with higher force than average. While a strong competitor with her ability, Rose is not useless in melee combat. She has an average understanding of various martial arts and incorporates neutral jing, which is foundation to her earth manipulation, into her fighting. Associates *'''Ricky Travis: Friend, good kid at heart *'Joel Williams:' Friend?, changed, suspicious *'Miya Garcia:' Close friend, dead *'Thomas Fein: '''Boyfriend, best ever *'Quartz/Francis:' Friend, team leader *'Olaf:' Friend, fellow earth user, got a few problems *'Raiden: Friend, good kid at heart *'Bryan / "Powerhouse": '''Friend, strong, kind *'Aarti: Close friend, funny, pretty *'Kai: '''Friend, good kid, friendly, really affected by Miya *'Tornado: Friend, gay, nice kid, missing? *'Sunstorm: '''Friend, good kid, very nice *'Copycat: 'Friend, interesting, nice *'Zekken: 'Friend, melee, pretty, kind *'Ross: Friend, interesting ability, little brother type *'Jason:' Friend, Ross' friend, cute, interesting ability, little brother type * Alice: Acquaintance, small *'Wesley:' Friend, good kid, sassy, going to wingman for him *'Isaac:' Friend, nice, funny *'Avery:' Friend, does "mafia" dirtywork, temper *'Gameboy:' Friend, funny character, loved Miya *'Anders': Neutral, can be cocky *'Serena:' Acquaintance, strong character *'Paul:' Acquaintance, communicates with the dead, spirits angry *'Robert:' Friend, kind, unpronounced in ability *'Chloe': Good friend, sweet, pretty * Dave: 'Little brother, would protect with life, adorable *'Amora: 'Friend, nice, good in combat *'Styles: Friend, nice, silver hair *'Gabrielle: '''Friend, sister to Apollo, interesting ability *'Apollo: 'Acquaintance, always eating, disinterested *'Rafa: '''Friend, similar ability, nice, good in combat Trivia *Roleplayed by Elapsing on Habbo Hotel